


The Two of Us

by LORBEERPRINZ



Series: Tumblr Promts [10]
Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORBEERPRINZ/pseuds/LORBEERPRINZ
Summary: After a year of absence, Tsunashi Tokio had suddenly come back to Southern Cross island. One man had been waiting for him for all this time, despite all the warnings.





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Picked up requests on tumblr to combat boredon; I was very glad to be able to write more Head/Shingo :D Parts of this fic are based on the other Head/Shingo fics I wrote. Mind you, I don't want to establish my own kind of "post-series canon" in any shape or form, but given the nature of these characters it's hard to write anything within the actual canon of events...

Suddenly, he was there. Nobody had expected him.

Shingo had come home from another long afternoon in the hospital – almost a full year had passed since he had woken up from his long sleep, but because of that long time it had taken him, his body had enormous troubles readjusting to life. Regular hospital visits and ups and downs in his health had accompanied him throughout the year.  
But suddenly, the world stood still.

He had instantly realized something was different as soon as he had stepped through the door to his house – his borrowed house, as it was. At first, however, he had been unable to make out what exactly was wrong.  
Then he entered the living room.

“Hey Shingo, I’ve been wondering when you’d come back. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

The brunette could hardly speak.  
There was only one word that managed to form in his head and made its way out of his mouth.

 

“Tokio…”

  

The purple haired man rose from his comfortable seat on the couch and smiled.  
It had been a year since Shingo had seen this smile the last time.  
He had missed it so much. 

He wanted to reach out, to take that last step forward needed to close the gap between the two. He wanted to take him in his arms, like in those days so many years ago.  
But Shingo hesitated.  
By now, he had heard all the stories about Tokio’s times as “Head”, had been informed about the things he had done and said, his goals and actions, had even spoken to Tokio’s son and his friends for a short moment. While he couldn’t condemn him as much as practically everyone else on this island, he had quickly understood that Tokio had never been interested in him as a person, only his mark and Synpathy had mattered.  
In the end, even Tokio had only used him and thrown him away afterwards. 

This revelation had been incredibly hard for Shingo to stomach and it took a while for him to brush away the fragments of his broken pedestal and realize something else.  
Whatever Tokio had done, he couldn’t just erase his feelings for him.  
And it had been Tokio who had ensured his medical care, it had been Tokio for whom Shingo had fought his way back into life. It was hard for him to be sure, he couldn’t remember anything he had felt or dreamt during that long sleep, but he believed this had to be the case.  
No matter how many stories the others told him, he couldn’t hate Tokio.

But at the same time, he didn’t want to go back to how it had been in the past. He couldn’t go back to that.  
He didn’t want to be used again. 

And yet, it was impossible to deny his feelings.

 

 

“What’s up?”  
Tokio smiled his usual smug smile when he reached for Shingo.  
“Did I surprise you that much? I mean, this _is_ still my house, after all…”  
He reached up, lightly caressed Shingo’s face with one hand. 

“Giving you your mark back was the right decision. You’re as beautiful as always…”  
Shingo swallowed.  
He took a step backwards, tried to convince himself to get away, to not let it end like always. He didn’t want to be used anymore. 

But he had been so lonely.  
All over the course of this year, he had met new people, had been involved with some of the other Cybody pilots, had learned new things, but at the same time, he had felt just as lonely as always.  
He knew why. Because there was one person who had been missing the whole time.  
There was no use denying any of this, any of his feelings.  
No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop loving him.

 

It was useless.  
Shingo gave in and closed the distance between them after all, throwing his arms around Tokio.   
His mind was full of conflicting thoughts. It screamed at him to not commit the same mistakes again, but also reassured him this was the person he had been waiting for all this time. He was alive thanks to this man, but also had almost been dead because of him.  
His heart was beating so fast it almost hurt.

Tokio did not return the hug in the same intensity, instead just put one arm around him lightly. The feeling of his hand on Shingo’s back felt so nice.  
This familiar scent was wonderful.  
Kiraboshi’s ex-leader took a deep breath.

“Ah”, he sighed, “I’ve missed this. I’m glad you’ll always be so wonderful…”

It was really no use, Shingo could never escape him.

 

 

The two men began moving, Tokio lead both of them back over to the sofa in a clumsy dance.  
They let themselves fall, the purple haired painter once again leading the movement in such a way that Shingo ended up sitting on top of his lap.  
Shingo buried his face into Tokio’s shoulder, took a deep breath of his familiar, sweet scent.  
He was still using the same cologne as he always had, didn’t he. 

This was bliss, after all. But he was also afraid.  
“Tokio… I’m so lost right now… I don’t know what to do…” 

He heard his old friend laugh a little, the kind of laugh he had heard from him so often in the past and had over the last year realized it had never been his real, heartfelt laugh.  
He desperately wanted to hear that other laugh too. 

“What a coincidence! It’s the same for me. I don’t know what to do anymore either…”  
He sighed and pushed Shingo away from him slightly, looked into his eyes.  
Shingo had missed these purple, shining, endlessly deep eyes so much.

 

Without any further word, they kissed.

 

Somewhere, far back in Shingo’s mind, a voice screamed at him again to not fall back into old patterns. This voice died down more and more the longer the kiss lasted, until Shingo couldn’t hear it anymore at all. He had never really cared to listen to it anyway.  
He had decided.  
He still loved him too much. 

But he also knew his love was unrequited.

 

“So what about”, Tokio began, running one thumb over the brunette’s lips “we revel in our insecurities together? Share the time. Share the pain. Just the two of us…”

 

Another kiss.  
Tokio’s hands wandered down Shingo’s back.  
Their foreheads touched. 

It was hard to form a good answer. On the one hand this was exactly what Shingo wanted, to be with him, for the rest of his days. Never in his wildest dreams had he even come close to this.  
But at the same time, he knew this was stupid – not only was there no guarantee the inhabitants of Southern Cross, the other ex-Kiraboshi members, would leave them alone, there were also glimpses of his insecurity raising inside his mind again. He didn’t just want to be used.  
But he loved him so much.  
There was no right answer here, was there?

  

Shingo sighed.  
“Tokio, I—”  
The other man shook his head, placing a finger on Shingo’s lips.  
“Shhh, not now… I’m so tired from the long travel. Care to refresh me?” 

No more words were needed.  
And somehow, Shingo was alright with that, that maybe this is what he should be doing. Stay here and care for Tokio’s wellbeing, just like he had cared for the sick man for fifteen years. He knew no other way to repay him anyway, nor did he have another place to stay.  
He was sure the fact that Tokio didn’t have any feelings for him would never change, but at least he could find a reason to stay here like this. A reason to be with him, a reason for him to exist.

 

This was the only chance he had. 

Shingo took off his shirt.

 

There were so many things he wanted to tell Tokio, so many things they had to talk about, but those could wait. They had to wait.  
Right now, what counted was the feeling of his hands on Shingo’s skin, the lips on his lips, the soft sweet-talking. 

Neither of them had anywhere else to go, no idea what to do. So they could really just keep being together like this. Maybe one day, Shingo would ask him for a talk.  
But now words were not needed.  
The only thing he needed was being here with him.

 

Just the two of them.


End file.
